Behind These Hazel Eyes
by tears of the cold moon
Summary: Trying to free herself from old struggles and sorrow, Kyoko goes to America. She leaves behind those who love her to suffer from her loss. After almost 3 years, she is ready to return. But no one expected her to not being Kyoko at all. For Ren, a painful search for the woman he loves begins. / COMPLETE
1. April 6th: words are nothing

Hello everyone! I now present the reviewed version of Behind these hazel eyes.

To rewrite this will take a long time, but even when I read the prologue now I feel this can become even better.

I will try to improve, please forgive me.

Anyways, enjoy.

I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

Tokyo never rested. It was a painful truth for the man, who stood close to his window and faulted the world for its cruelty. The rain was pouring down outside, for hours already, but it did not make the streets any less crowded. Any time a the traffic lights switched to green, a flood of cars and pedestrians rushed on to their destinations. Groups of men and women, heading for Shinjuku or Roppongi to go out, hurried down the pavement hiding under colorful umbrellas. The lights of the cars in the night, sparkled in the puddles and raindrops. The city pulsed with life, the energy of every human soul almost palpable in the cold air.

Those who wished for a quiet sanctuary to mourn, could not hope for the neon lights to darken or the voices to to stop. It was a never ending day.

Tsuruga Ren was one of those, who were personally affected that this world did not acknowledge his pain and see the suffering. For the people out there this night was not different from the last one and probably the next one, too. But for him it was one of the nights that reminded him of his greatest loss.

The hand that rested on the small cupboard he was leaning against, clenched into a fist.

He pushed himself away from the window and sat on the couch. He found the remote control and watched as the drapes shielded his apartment from the outside world.

A glance at the clock confirmed his suspicion that he would not find any rest tonight. It was three in the morning. He fought with himself to leave the TV, but was again drawn to the DVD he knew, rested in the slot.

Her face flickered across the screen. Soft amber eyes looked at him tenderly.

It was her last project in Japan. He had not noticed that even weeks before the movie aired, she had stopped taking long term projects. With her whole dedication going to the film, she had still seemed busy.

Even now, after he must have seen the movie at least fifty time, he still marveled at her acting. Her to the point interaction with other characters, the display of internal struggle, the smart use of every tiny gesture. In his eyes, she was perfect.

A lot of others agreed with him, for the movie had become a raging success. The Japanese Academy Price had easily awarded her "Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role".

She had never come to collect the trophy.

That evening, right after Ren had left the stage with his second prize, Takarada Lory had been the one to accept hers and read out a short letter from her.

She had thanked the public, the crew and her co-stars profusely, but it had lacked a certain quality that was uniquely hers. Something he had already been missing for half a year.

She had left in October. Her premiere had been two nights away, when she vanished from Tokyo, from Japan, from Ren's side. They had been becoming closer that fall and suddenly her number had been deleted, her locker cleaned out, her room empty.

All that she had left behind were letters. Six mere letters.

One was to the press. It was printed in the newspaper of her choice, those, who had never ruined her name deliberately. Another one had been for Kotonami Kanae. He didn't know its content, the letter that had been to Yukihito Yashiro was also unbeknownst to him. As well as the one to the Boss.

The letter to Fuwa Sho, he had read. It contained of one single word: _Goodbye_.

The letter to himself, he had memorized.

She had started with "_Dear Ren_".

It had felt so familiar to him. He smiled in the memory, when he had asked her to call him by his first name. It had been he 18th birthday. They had the annual Grateful-Party at the Takarada-Mannor, that resulted in the celebration of her birthday. In the morning she had been away with Kanae, to do whatever girls do.

But in the evening he had fetched her from tea at the Daruma-ya and taken her for dinner. It had been simple and in a small restaurant, but that was the way she liked it best. He had not arranged for candles or romantic background music, therefore the atmosphere had been relaxed and nowhere awkward. Nevertheless the evening had been fantastic to both of them. It had been the beginning of a much closer, more equal bond.

Or so he had thought. Bitter betrayal flared up as he once more looked at the by now battered letter.

Why did she leave me? The question had been his constant companion for the last two-and-a-half years.

He allowed himself to sigh, something he did only in the refuge of his home.

And what a home it was. Like his whole life it felt only cold and miserable. He was empty inside and though only a few knew, he was aware of the fact that this was not how he could continue for another two years.

Not being closer to the solution than he had been on the last night he got up to make another cup of coffee. He could at least try to be productive.

He glanced at the document on the table, written exactly 30 months ago. She had left him with nothing. And still, he thought, I love her. What a pathetic being he was. Would she knock on his door now, he wouldn't send her away.

As Tsuruga Ren committed his tired mind to the simple task of making coffee, the letter still lay innocently on the table, never aware how much pain it inflicted with its words.

_Dear Ren,_

_I am truly upset I have to leave you behind with nothing more than a few written lines._

_After all, we know each other for such a long period of time, it seems ridiculous to me to behave this way._

_By now, you must have gathered that I have come to an important decision. _

_I am leaving Japan._

_I don't know how long I'll be gone, but please understand that I need to rid myself of the chains Sho still has on me. I feel caged as an actress as well as a person, when he reminds me everyday of the power he still has over me._

_I need to be free, Ren and I need to get away to find myself. _

_Note that this is not a rushed decision, I thought this through carefully and have already made the necessary arrangements. _

_Please know that when I leave I am sorry to cut ties like this._

_Please stay well,_

_Kyoko_

* * *

Note this is not betaed. I was just trying to get into the story again it's been a long time.

I would love to know your opinion on this new one.

Love, Cold Moon_  
_


	2. May 23rd: who we became

Don't ask how I managed this... May have something to do with me sitting at home alone and being ille enough not to go to school, but well enough to be bored.

So this is the next part. Have fun!

I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

It was already hours ago that the sleek private jet had taken off from LAX, Los Angeles International Airport. Now, miles above the Pacific ocean the small traveling party was mostly asleep.

Their destination lay on the other side of the vast sea that was hidden behind the thick clouds they flew through.

A flight attendant made her way down the aisle.

"Mr Murphy, would you like another tea?" The man shook his head, grinning up at her.

"No thank you." He turned towards his seatmate next to him. "You want something?"

The young woman turned her head from the window and nodded.

"It's getting chilly, maybe a blanket." The woman in the aisle nodded and left to fetch the desired item.

"You alright, Coco?", the man, Mr Murphy asked. He gently brushed his hand against hers on the armrest.

"You know I'm not convinced of this whole venture. Actually I am sure this is a horrible idea."

He smiled at her dramatic outburst.

"I believe in you. You're ready, my love." She stared into the darkness again and the fell into silence. The light from inside the plane illuminated the streaks of water against the glass.

"Miss, your blanket." The flight attendant had returned. Coco accepted the soft fabric with a smile.

"Come here.", her companion offered. He put the armrest away and gathered her in his embrace. When she relaxed, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"You worked so hard the last years. You are truly amazing, darling, may it be at home or in Japan." His deep voice lulled her upset mind to sleep. When she closed her eyes she remembered again, why she loved this man. Nigel Murphy was possibly the most understanding human to ever walk this earth.

The morning glow that crept over the horizon painted the sky in a soft pink and blue hue. The light was caught in the smoke from hundreds of cars, planes and factories. It was by no way clean air, but Coco knew that. In America the bigger cities were the same.

She followed her manager down the stairs out of the jet and then into the warmth of the arrival lounge. She sat down next to Nigel and waited for the passport controls to be handled by Susan Scott, her manager for the last two years.

A girl from her group came over as well, carrying a small case.

"We need to get your make-up done. Your first interview is in an hour. Sue said, it was best to get started now."

Layla, her personal stylist began to reapply concealer around her eyes.

"You did not sleep that much, right?"

"Maybe." The procedure passed quickly, thanks to Layla's sure hands and efficient movements Coco looked fresh and well rested.

"You're next, Nigel." The man glared at Layla mockingly and turned to Coco.

"Please help me, my love. She's going to harm me.", he joked.

But Coco had no reserves left to laugh along with the others.

"Can't you give me all a minute of rest?", she almost snapped. The lounge fell into silence. Everyone had known, they would tread on shaky ground with coming to Japan, but to see Coco so worked up after mere hours in the country, worried them.

"Relax, love. Don't let the stress get to you." Nigel grasped her delicate hand and squeezed lightly. "We'll be home in no time."

Susan came back only ten minutes later and began briefing them on today's schedule. It was filled with dozens of appointments already.

She warned them that the airport halls were already filling with people, Coco's visit to Japan was a major event. She was more known as Mogami Kyoko in the Japanese hearts, but everyone was happy for the actress to return nonetheless.

But the person walking down the long corridors was not Kyoko anymore. This was not the girl that fled Japan years ago. This was a new person Japan had not encountered yet. Someone, who was ready to claim her place as the number one Japanese actress, claim the success she had left behind in order to reinvent herself.

In no way shy or timid, she stepped out of the shadows into the main waiting hall. Security had provided a safe aisle to the exit, but left and right were fans and photographers, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"Coco-san!" A reporter in his mid-thirties approached her. He was the one to receive clearance for an airport interview.

"Ah, good morning, Makabe-san." The actress smiled, falling back into Japanese easily. She spoke only English for the last few years, but even though it felt a bit strange, she had not forgotten anything.

"It's a pleasure to see you in Tokyo again. How do you feel?" The camera focused on her face, the dark brown eyes, the straight black hair, the vibrant red lips.

"You will certainly believe me, when I say, it's an amazing experience. I thank everyone for their warm welcome, I am glad." Her eyes softened as she viewed the crowd.

"You left Japan almost three years ago, while you were just starting to reach the top. What made you leave?" The reporter quickly came to the question that ghosted around in everyone's mind.

"I was unhappy back then. I had several personal issues I was dealing with and I ran out of energy. I did some research and learned I had roots in America, so I decided to go there for a while."

"Did you plan an American acting career from the start?"

"Not at all. I spent the first few months away from the entertainment industry, but a friend of mine decided I needed to do something offered me a small role in a science-fiction movie."

"I believe we all saw you in the Lucasfilm production two years ago. So, this was the starter?" She nodded in confirmation.

"I learned that I could not stay away from the industry for long. One thing came to another and I found myself in front of the camera again."

"Let me assure you, you have progressed immensely! Did you have a tutor?"

"A few great people took me under their wing. I am very grateful for all the support I received."

"Just two more questions.", the reporter spoke, when he saw his assistant signal him the time was almost up. "How long will you stay and then will you do any projects, while you are here?"

"Unfortunately my timetable in America waits for me, so I'll leave in two months, but I will have several shoots. I signed for a movie and various commercials."

"We wish you a lot of success and enjoy your time back in Japan." The reporter bowed and Coco returned the greeting. She strode further down the aisle occasionally stopping to sign a poster or a DVD case. Nigel stepped up next to her and winked at her.

As the left the building for transport to their hotel he spoke.

"Well done, you can be proud of yourself."

Yukihito Yashiro watched his charge anxiously. The famous actor still stared at the TV screen even though it was now showing the weather forecast.

"Ren?" No response.

The blonde manager switched of the device. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, than Ren spoke up.

"America. She was in America." He was still shell-shocked after he saw the woman that was and was not Mogami Kyoko. She had face, but her eyes were different. She had of course matured over the years, but somehow he still recognized her.

Natural grace surrounded her, but now it was used at her command. She was aware of herself and others. This was no innocent teenager, this was a woman that radiated confidence, success and talent.

"Yashiro, I want you to research her. I need to know, where she has lived, worked, went to lunch-" He stopped, when he saw the folder in front of his face.

"I suspected you'd say this." The manager smiled in triumph. "The content won't make you happy though, Ren." He patted the actors arm, then got up.

"Remember to be on set in thirty minutes." He went to see the director, leaving Ren alone with his thoughts and a file about a woman he used to know.

He looked through the papers and read about the dramas she appeared in, the movies under her lead and the companies, whose face she had become.

Then he reached the part about her private life. According to this file she had found her father in America and went to build a relationship with him.

He thought back. Kyoko had never talked much about her family. As far as she was concerned the elderly couple from the daruma-ya was the closest she ever had to a parent.

With a chuckle he recalled how she came to call his own dad 'father'. He wondered if she visited him, while she had been in America.

He read on. Marital status: Engaged. He nearly choked on his own breath. He had trouble imagining Kyoko ready to marry. Jealousy flared within him. Who had won her heart? He looked again and then typed the name into his smart phone.

Nigel Murphy, 24, Irish, scriptwriter and novelist. A photo was next to the short biography.

He had dark hair, an angular face with high cheekbones and thin lips. His eyes were dark blue, glistening with fondness and at the same time mischief. He was not overly tall, Ren noted as he spotted a picture of him and Coco at a red carpet event. She wore a light blue gown that reached her ankles and black strappy high heels. His dark tuxedo made her glow even more and with a jolt, Ren saw their interlaced fingers.

_Coco and Nigel Murphy together at the premiere of the movie 'Rainbow' after his famous novel_, the text below read.

Something rang in Ren's head suddenly. He had heard this name before.

A knock against his door pulled him from his musings.

Therefore, when he left the room, he did not remember that the script for his new movie had a tiny line of text at the bottom of the cover that would have made his blood boil.

_By N. Murphy._

Night had descended on Tokyo and found Coco resting against the railing of her floor length window. The thick glass kept out the noise from the crowded streets, but still a slight humming destroyed the silence.

She thought of her day. She had had the most peculiar feeling, when they had driven through the streets of her old home. _No_, she corrected herself, _this was not her home, this had been Kyoko's home_. She noticed it was harder for her to distinguish between her and Kyoko's memories. It was not like the girl was willing to surface, she was still intent on staying hidden, but the emotions burst into Coco's consciousness more often. She wondered what would happen should they encounter someone she had known.

She heard Nigel step up behind her in the dark room. His arms encircled her from behind and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love." His voice was soft in the darkness and in their reflection in the glass, Coco saw honest compassion. "I wouldn't have pushed the issue, had I known how much you suffer here." She let out a long sigh, shifting her weight to get closer to him.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay.", she whispered. "I'm okay." She turned around, facing him. He pulled her closer and she put her head on his chest.

"How can you bear someone like me?", she asked, her voice muffled against his shirt. His arms tightened around her.

"Why do you say that?" He knew what she was hinting at, they had this conversation a lot of times already.

"I'm so... messed up. An idea of a person that is buried deep within me. Sometimes I feel like I stole something from her." This was a new aspect. Coming to Japan made her confidence crumble. "She was broken, when she invented me. And now I believe I step on the pieces."

Nigel felt as her shoulders trembled lightly. She was crying.

"I must be such a horrible person."

He was at a loss of what to say for a minute, so he just held her.

"You're not.", he said after a while and the conviction in his voice made her smile. "I don't care where you come from, who you were. All I see is the person you are now. The kind, strong, beautiful and caring Coco."

"But I never attempted to help her. I should have _tried_ to fix things."

"You told me, she did not want you to. She just wanted to rest and to hide. You gave her protection. No one would blame you. Besides, she was in control at that time." Coco exhaled. He would not really understand. She felt as if she had caged a beautiful being. Kyoko was just so pure.

And what would happen if she ever wanted to fly again?

* * *

So you all noticed I spent a lot of time developing the inner conflict and those who read the first version know that Coco was much colder in the first try. But seriously, a person invented by someone as lovely as Kyoko can't be a hag :D

Well then, I hope to manage a few chapters soon, but I fear it will be difficult.

Thanks to those who reviewed right away!

Love, Cold Moon :***


	3. May 27th: pieces from the past

I'm amazed... another chapter o.O

Here we go, have fun.

I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

The hotel being comfortable and the staff eager to make their stay pleasant, mad it easy for Coco and Nigel to settle in, not that they saw much of their rooms.

Four days after theirs arrival, both were busy with all kinds of work. On Monday Coco had already shot a commercial for a nailpolish company and Tuesday and Wednesday had found her running from newspaper to TV-show to talk about her first few days back.

Thursday was actually the first day, she had more than ten minutes to spare and she allowed herself the luxury of staying in bed even after Nigel left for the read through of his movie. She also participated in the film, but today he wanted to get to know the other actors and she would join them for the first shoots, starting in June. She had intentionally avoided looking at the cast list, already knowing she was in for a unwanted surprise.

After she read a book in bed until ten o'clock, she spent the rest of the morning in the bathroom, showering and tending to her body. By the time she had dried her hair and went for lunch it was noon. She had already worked through half a script, when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Good Day, Miss Coco. This is Sebastian speaking."_, a male voice on the end greeted. Coco already knew the man and sighed inwardly as she concluded, she would have to meet the president soon.

"How can I help you?"

"_I wish to inform you, that Takarada-sama would like to see you in LME today."_ A grimace graced her features. See, no surprise there, she thought.

"_He was wondering if two o'clock is convenient for you?"_

"Of course that's no problem." Her tone was friendly, even though she was really unwilling. Being an actress brought you through life.

"_There will be a car ready at one thirty." _He had hung up.

"Thanks a lot – for nothing." She growled at the device. This day promised to be more challenging than she thought.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren still felt the shock from four days prior in his bones.

Nothing had changed for him. He still craved for Mogami Kyoko, but when he looked at Coco he saw only a shadow of the incredible, amazing creature he had in his life years ago.

But even when he was almost numb inside he still wore a friendly smile as he walked down the halls with Yashiro by his side.

He made his way through LME, getting to a read-through for his new movie project _Waterlily_. He was still wondering _how_ Lory had convinced him to accept the lead role for the film. It was more or less a typical romance, it certainly held most aspects. The fact alone that the president had insisted on this role, had been so adamant, this made Ren worry.

By now he knew that the script was based on a novel from Nigel Murphy and he worried how it might feel to stand in front of the man, who had Kyoko as his fiancee. Well, he would soon find out.

Yashiro shot him a sympathetic look, before he opened the doors.

Ren stepped into a nice lounge. Its two couches were occupied by five other people.

He immediately recognized Kotonami Kanae, Kyoko's best friend. Next to her sat a man, he had seen before, _Hamamoto Kenji_, his memory supplied.

On the armrest of another seat sat a petite woman with long, bleached white hair. Her face was like that of a pixie, small, sharp and mischievous. This was the director, Lucy Sabille. She had worked with Ren before and shot him a dazzling smile.

The last two people he did not recognize. The woman was obviously not Japanese, her blond her indicating a western heritage. She was no actress, the air around her screamed 'businesswoman'.

Ren took a closer look at the man and was now able to place him. This was indeed Nigel Murphy.

* * *

As soon as Yashiro had closed the doors behind his charge again, he heard heels approaching. For a second he felt the urge to yank the doors open again and pull Ren back in the corridor.

When the woman rounded the corner and came into his view, he understood his sixth sense.

This was Kyoko!

She came closer and he smiled at her and opened his mouth to say a greeting, but she nodded curtly at him and proceeded down the hall. There had not been any glint of recognition in her eyes, she did not know him.

Yashiro couldn't help but wonder what this meant for Ren.

* * *

After she passed the friendly looking man, Coco was only three corridors away from her appointment. Her mind lingered on the ease, with which she found her way, for a minute and then came to rest on the man.

She was now used to the feeling of being supplied with information, she usually would not have. Kyoko must have known the man.

She continued to navigate easily through the long hallways and soon stood in the antechamber for the president's office. The secretary looked up and smiled, then pushed a button on her desk.

"You can now see him."

Suppressing the warning her subconsciousness gave her, Coco opened the door to the office. And allowed herself a moment of surprise.

She had known that Takarada Lory was an eccentric man, but she had at least expected a normal office. Instead she found herself in an oriental marketplace. The floor was littered with soft cushions, bowls filled with spices or fruit, wide panels of cloth and small tables with jewelry. She could not see the ceiling, it was hidden with a large variety of fabric and shawls, creating the picture of a tent.

Further into room, down an aisle of soft sand was a small pedestal on which the President was enthroned. Coco couldn't help herself. She smiled.

This was like an amazing playground and she was only two years old, because Kyoko had created her as an adult. Coco, therefore, had never been a child. She winked at the president and slipped out of her shoes and then grabbed a few items from the nearest 'store'. She quickly wrapped a scarf around her hair and equipped herself with the heavy jewelery, as well as loose pants that she pulled over her own.

Then she walked, or more danced, towards the President that impersonated a sultan.

Her brown eyes sparkled as she sat down on one of the cushions to his feet. As she looked up at him, she knew she had won him over.

Lory was ecstatic. Most of the people visiting him were put off by the style he welcomed them. The unspoken invitation to enjoy the site as well, was not heard by them. This woman had allowed herself to be fascinated and immediately jumped at the prospect of another role to play. After all life was a solemn affair too often already.

She had recognized him as a fellow actor and was open enough to try something new. Even though there was no camera running, she loved to act. Not even Ren allowed himself to break his persona like this. Not even before...

He took the chance to observe her more closely. He had already gathered the moment she walked through the door that this was not Mogami Kyoko. In contrast to others though, he did not feel the urge to blame her. Coco was obviously a creation of the girl, but had now taken over. With one glance he had understood her role as a protector.

This was a new person and he was willing to get to know her. Her character was as original as his own and he had no problems accepting her as a fellow person.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Coco.", he finally spoke.

"Likewise, oh great sultan." She bowed her head. "I thank you for welcoming me in your realm."

His mouth twitched in a smile. This was the kind of actress he had always dreamed of having in his company.

"I understand that you will soon start shooting for the Waterlily. I am aware that you ma face several difficulties, while dealing with your fellow actors. To be honest, I'd like to know in how far Mogami Kyoko participates in your life."

She shot him a calculated glance, the carefree attitude from earlier was gone. He was now faced with a woman, who stood her ground in the cruel show biz. He felt pity for her. It had to weigh hard on her that some might always view her as a changed form of her creator.

She must have seen the softening in his eyes, because her shoulders relaxed a bit and she leaned against one of the mosaic pillars.

"She knows what happens around her and I feel she is influencing me. I'm familiar with people I don't know or have foreboding feelings. She sometimes transmits her emotions on me, but I am in charge. I am not completely independent, but she does not try to do something anyway."

"I trust that it was her choice?" He referred to Coco's creation and now her power.

"She made her decision. She is not considering going back."

"Even if she meets Fuwa Sho?" The question had been meant to be provocative or even evoke a reaction, but Coco remained passive.

"We learned from each other. She and myself will not react strongly. This is a chapter closed."

"What about Ren?" Now he saw a slight glimmer in her eyes.

"She regrets leaving him behind. She's sorry. But I don't believe his presence will trigger anything worth mentioning."

"You believe?"

* * *

"Ah, Tsuruga-san, how nice to meet you. So glad you could be a part of our project." Nigel Murphy approached Ren, ready with his hand outstretched, then seemed to stop himself the last moment and bowed formally.

Even though he had been deeply confident that he would hate this man, Ren found himself smiling and greeting him in return.

"I was strongly moved by the script. It is a pleasure to broaden my horizons." He was stunned to find himself revealing his maybe lacking experience with romance movies. He wanted to despise the guy, but couldn't help but find him likeable and tell him about his greatest weakness already.

"Oh, I am not worried at all.", Nigel told him in his clunky Japanese. "I am convinced we will manage to make this a success." He scanned the room and grinned.

"Now then, we are complete for today, we will just do some discussion about the plot, see that everyone gathered the important aspects and then do maybe four or five passages. Alright? Then let's start." He switched to English as it was an American production and the movie would come out with Japanese subtitles like all foreign movies.

The castings had already put a lot of attention on the English language and all of the chosen actors had gone through a course to polish up the pronunciation. Ren had of course passed with flying colors, as had Kanae, who had already filmed a drama in Australia. Kenji had been the one to need the help most, but he had worked very hard. The prospect of appearing in an American production was appealing to most of them.

"So maybe it might be best if I tell you a bit more about the story behind the movie. It is a classical romance in most parts, but I wanted to spice it up a bit more. In the beginning it is about the love-triangle Sakomo-Kohane-Ruka.

"Sakomo is a semi-successful businessman, who has problems with his family, who then cuts him the money. He decides to visit his great-aunt on the countryside, where he meets beautiful, but engaged Kohane. He is stricken with her and to get closer to her, he takes on a job in her sisters establishment." Here he paused. He knew he had to be careful, he tended to get too emotional with his work. "Things become troubling, when he discovers Ruka, Kohane's fiance, has an affair."

"I have a question, considering portraying Ruka.", Kenji spoke and Nigel explained further about the character.

"This should not be some plain story, Ruka is pushed into betraying Kohane by his parents, who would love to see her gone. You have to consider he is young and does not feel up to marrying anyway. When he notices Sakomo as competition he is not sure, what to do."

They delved further into the topic and the director piqued in to mention some of her thoughts.

Ren looked at Kanae, who was listening closely. He wondered how she was affected by Kyoko returning to Japan and only managed to drag back his attention to the topic, when his role was metioned.

"Sakomo does not find an ally in Kohane's sister, but she acknowledges him as a hard worker, something his family never admitted. She is very different from her sister and Sakomo can only slowly get along with her."

"How does he feel, when he learns Ruka is cheating on Kohane? Is he triumphant?", Ren asked.

"At first yes. When Kohane searches for comfort with him though it is slipping from his mind, as he finds his dreams accomplished."

Ren couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted as he thought how his character relinquished in his love's pain, only because it grants him his wish. He glanced at Nigel. _But wouldn't you gladly accept this as well, should the situation offer it?_ A traitorous voice in the back of his head asked.

* * *

Coco looked out of the car window as the vehicle carried her to the next destination. The conversation with the President had been tiring. She was still recovering from the emotional roller coaster ride.

With absolute certainty, he had asked the questions, she did not want to hear. She was already aware of the fact that she was treading on thin ice. Kyoko was wound up continuously and she suspected meeting the presidents grandchild on her way out had done nothing to calm her nerves.

The blonde girl had been enthusiastic and for a moment Coco was tempted, pretending to be the 'onee-sama' the girl wanted, only refrained from it, as she felt Kyoko would not want to play this girl.

Coco had a heart. She was not afraid of confrontation, though she preferred harmony between her and her friends. But even if she came across sharp or unrelenting, she was a creature born from the need to protect. Somehow her entire personality revolved around shielding Mogami Kyoko from harm.

In contrast to common belief she was caring and kind, Nigel told her so, when she couldn't believe it herself. Maybe she was the reason Kyoko did not walk this earth the way she did before, but she was also the reason the tender girl was not destroyed, merely broken. And deep inside Coco knew, should Kyoko want to claim what was rightfully hers to begin with, she, Coco, would simply cease to exist, but of her own free will.

The car halted and Coco got out in front of the traditional restaurant. Her posture straightened itself unconsciously as she stepped into the establishment.

A small woman in a kimono came to greet her.

"Good Afternoon Miss, I welcome you to..." The Okami-san halted in her speech.

"Hello." Coco felt unsure for a moment, but inside her deep affection bloomed for the woman and Kyoko assured her. "I was wondering if it is possible to speak with you and your husband for a minute?" The woman nodded mutely and Coco acknowledged the sharp eyes that were already over the shock. She lead the actress into a private dining room, where a middle aged man already sat at the table, reading a book.

He, too looked up, assessed her then returned his focus to his reading.

Coco knelt across from him and watched as the Okami-san brought a fresh pot tea.

The Taisho silently filled a bowl, drank and then turned it in his hands three times. He held it out to Coco, who spoke the ancient words and then drank herself. As she set the cup down, the man spoke.

"So you bring a message from Kyoko?" Coco nodded, strangely touched by the whole scene and also stunned they had seen through all of it so easily.

"Then speak."

"She wishes to thank you for the kindness, you offered her, when she was in your care.", she whispered the words a gentle voice in her mind offered. "And she asks you to understand, why she feels unable to face the world herself now." She kept her gaze to the ground, worried what the stern man would make of her strange speech.

"We supported her then, we'll do it now as well without question. Don't worry, dear, my husband agrees with me." The Okami smiled at Coco and behind the strong features of the Taisho, she saw a tenderness for the girl they felt for like they would for a daughter.

"Tell her, if she deems herself ready, we will wait for her."

Coco looked at the couple and felt fierce sympathy for them.

"Thank you, but I don't have to tell her. She already knows."

* * *

puh, I hope it doesn't reek of errors too much... I was just in the flow so much.

Here's a tip to fellow writers: If you write a story think of everything you want to happen, decide what occasion needs its own chapter(and what's a minor happening) and make an actual plotline. I learned it actually works wonders if you outline every chapter from beginning to end. I have already taken to write down what is already in the story (extremly helpful with sequels, as I tend to forget half of my own plot). I am surprised how much this helps. And I found it doesn't stop creativity at all. More so it helps to concentrate on the writing and not thinking about everything else all the time. I believe a lot of abandoned stories are due to the fact that the writers don't know what to do with the story after a while. It can ruin the best idea.

Glad to share some wisdom with you that you probably never wanted to begin with XD sorry, I hope I don't bother you too much.

'til next time.

Love, Cold Moon.


	4. June 5th: remember us

This is incredibly short and you had to wait very lond, so I apologize. It is one of the chapters that aree neccessary, but absolutely boring. So, I'm sorry.

I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

Shooting Waterlily had begun five days ago and so far Nigel was happy with the progress it made. Now that the actual filming had started he was often seen discussing scenes with Lucy, the director. He was happy to have chosen her, because she was intent on realizing his vision. The woman was in her late twenties and still as bubbly as a teenager, to which her bleached hair with colorful streaks only contributed. Her handling with the camera and cutting though, was that of a veteran and she had a gifted eye to get the best out of a setting.

She was unrelenting, when it came to the actors and the crew, but nevertheless she was fair and the fact that she pushed herself twice as hard made them easily accept her. There weren't any newbies, who had a twisted view concerning their own fame, on the cast anyways.

Word had spread by now that the role of Kohane's sister Sayuri was taken by no other than Coco herself, which caused Ren to have something close to a heart attack. Therefore everyone was looking forward to today, where she would finally come to shoot the first scene.

They had taken some scenery shots and Sakomo's arrival at his aunt's house as well as his fight with the family the last few days, so this day was full with 'Sayuri-shots'

Ren was asked to come for mask at seven, they wanted to start around eight. He and Yashiro had not seen the other actors on their way to the dressing room, where Yashiro was briefing his charge about the other appointments he had later that day.

The manager couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive, when he remembered how Kyoko had just walked past him in the hallway in LME. He wasn't so sure if putting her and Ren in one place for so long was a good idea. Her fiance probably had no idea, who he had cast.

* * *

Coco was more or less sleeping, as she went through make-up. She was already in costume, long black pants and a breezy green shirt. The make-up artist helped her put on the wig. She now had longer, but equally black hair. Her eyes matched the shirt. She grinned.

"I always love these transformations." The woman laughed and then got up from her chair. Sue entered the dressing room.

"Coco, the director wants you to film a scene from the first act, number twelve. You got that ready?", she asked.

"Yes, of course. Is everyone on set already?"

"No, they went to collect the others, but we can head there now I think."

The actress nodded, thanked the staff and followed her manager out the door.

They were shooting indoor today, the setting was the interior of the establishment Sayuri owned. There were shelves overflowing with potted plants and small boxes filled with damp earth. The floor was covered by old carpets that did not match and the counter was a mess, papers, folders and other clutter was strewn across it.

Even though it was not easy to see at first, the place possessed a magic that was almost breathable. Bright light filtered in through the slightly stained windows and drew shapes on the floor. The dust in the air glittered brightly and Sayuri standing in the middle was just like an ethereal being. She moved through the room, like her feet didn't even touch the ground, surrounded by her constant companions, her plants, she was at home.

The door chime rang and the spell broke. Suddenly the world seemed to return to reality and the light that was soft and warm a second ago became harsh and revealing. Revealing the tired lines around the persons' eyes and the dirt on Sayuri's hands. They uncovered the wrinkles in the businessman's suit and his unshaven face.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" The woman's voice was brisk and strong. She greeted him with a professional air, but it didn't conceal the slight hostility she felt towards strangers.

"I do hope so." His voice was soft and comfortable, for another person maybe disarming. "I am looking for a job."

"Would you be so kind and tell me your name as well as your reason to come here?" She was cold and for a second he was startled that his charm had not worked on her.

"My name is Sakomo, I decided for a new beginning and I've always liked flowers." She stared at him, not sure he was serious. She was just about to inquire about his last name and maybe a worthier qualification, when her sister entered and soon after he was employed to work in Sayuri's flower and landscaping company.

The scene dissolved after with the picture of Sakomo's lingering look on Kohane.

Coco felt Kyoko pull her forward and accepted the change of personalities. It was Kyoko developing this character and though Coco was a excellent actress as well she had left this part to her creator. She had found that acting was soothing for Kyoko and she needed to comfort the woman while she was so upset because of being in Japan again.

She nodded at Kotonami Kanae, who looked stunning in the white suit she wore. Her character worked as a secretary, even though she lend her sister a hand in running the company.

The black haired woman smiled in return and then proceeded to head for the catering to get a light breakfast.

Coco turned to Tsuruga Ren, feeling Kyoko inside struggle not to come forward. He must have seen something in her eyes, because a flicker of hope bloomed on his face. She knew she had to destroy it right away.

"It's a pleasure to work with you, I hope the next weeks will be equally productive." She was warm, but retained her distance and professional attitude. An amused smile filled his face though and she frowned inwardly. He did not take her seriously. He thought she was merely an act.

"I agree, this project will surely become a success." She nodded curtly and then left. He was slightly startled. Aside from the glimmer of recognition in her eyes right after the shoot, this had not been Kyoko.

He watched the woman as she went to talk with the director, her face carrying a delighted expression. He saw Yashiro wave him over and he followed his manager to the catering.

"I spoke with the president.", the blonde man said. Ren looked at him.

"Lory?" Was the man scheming something, now that Kyoko was back?

"Yes, he warned me that you should acknowledge Coco. He said, he'd be very disappointed, should he hear you are unable to distinguish between reality and what you wish to see."

This left Ren speechless. Had the president written Kyoko off?

* * *

Coco walked set the tray down on the table and sat. She looked at the person opposite her and Kanae threw her a cold look.

"Sorry, nowhere else was free." Coco explained and met the hard stare without flinching. She began picking at her vegetables and had soon retreated to her thoughts, while she ate the lunch.

"Now I'm sure. You're not Mogami Kyoko." Kanea's voice was a bit disappointed and Coco looked up again.

"No, I'm not."

"Kyoko would have asked at least twenty times, before she sat. And she would have cared about the way I looked at you."

"That's probably true." Coco chuckled lightly. This woman knew Kyoko very well. And though she did not admit it, she missed her. "I'm sorry, I am not what you are looking for."

"How is she?" The question was asked tentatively, like the woman was afraid to reveal too much of herself.

"She's resting."

"You watch over her sleep, don't you?"

"I torment her every second I breathe, but yes, in a way I shield her from worse." The raven haired beauty contemplated the statement for a second and then nodded. She collected her cutlery and got up.

"I will wait. She will be welcome if she decides she's strong enough to return."

Coco nodded, but the woman was already gone. She felt the despair tugging at her again and got up to leave as well, her food almost untouched.

"You need to eat. Sit down." Gentle hands pushed her shoulders down and she obeyed.

"Nigel, I know you're right, but I don't feel like eating now." He had slipped into Kanae's place and studied her face.

"How about we share?" It was an old joke between them, they used to order in, back in America, and then ate in turns. "I'll start." He picked up the chopsticks clumsily and put a large piece of carrot in his mouth. He decided on another one and presented her with the loaded sticks. "Now you."

Without further argument she ate it. They continued and soon the plate was empty.

"You need to look after yourself, Coco. Even if you don't feel like it, you need to make sure that your body can cope." His honest concern was heartwarming and she found the corners of her mouth lift slightly.

"Yeah, I know." He got up and she followed suit. She took his offered hand and together they left the refectory. There was still work to be done.

* * *

There you go, I'll concentrate on getting the next chapter ready... You're lucky I'm sick at home so even though my headache is positively murdering me, I'll try to get something done.

Love, Colc Moon


	5. June 10th: look at us now

Hello there... I won't try to make excuses... no use anyway. I can understand if you are upset, especially considering the promises I made before christmas.

I hope you all had a good start in the new year so far and I wish you, though very late, to be the best you can be this year. Good luck.

Now enjoy the story, FYI there are 5 more chapters to go :)

I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

Five more days had passed and the movie was going in the right direction. Nigel was content with the results so far and Lucy was happy about the fast progress they made, though she neglected to tell her victims... cast about that. By now the storyline had progressed to the point that Sakomo was starting to be on speaking terms with both sisters. This left only some more shoots until the pace would pick up severely.

Though Ren's character was making progress with the woman of his dreams, he himself was failing completely. After their brisk talk days prior, he had yet to talk with her again and if her assessed the situation correctly, Coco took care that it remained that way.

Coco. After the presidents message he had come to refer to this woman with the name. He still found it strange to stare in Kyoko's face and not _see_ her.

He finished changing and picked up his jacket, preparing to leave.

* * *

They had finished wrapping up for the night, but Nigel and Lucy would spend some more hours in the studios so Coco walked down the halls on her own. She would have to take a taxi to the hotel, Susan was already gone and Nigel had the car for that night, they had decided. She sighed at the prospect of opening herself to the public eye so intensely for that night. No question, the driver would make a fuss and the whole street would watch Coco getting in a car. How exiting, she thought sarcastically.

She liked the public, she liked going out and she also liked the attention people were showering her with, but that the simplest things were boosted into a special occasion was grating on her nerves sometimes. What was so astonishing that Coco ate cornflakes for breakfast, went shopping for shoes with a girlfriend and had a bad hair day once in a while.

Lost in her thoughts she was slightly startled when a door to her left opened and Ren Tsuruga stepped out of his dressing room, dressed in casual jeans and a black button down shirt. He stared at her in surprise, then smiled slightly.

"Done as well?", he asked and she thought he was much more pleasant than the other days. He fell into step with her as they made their way towards the ground levels.

"Truly. Lucy really is a slave driver. Glad to escape her wrath before midnight today." Kyoko would have never spoken this way about her director and with a start Ren knew that this was not Kyoko acting. This was Coco.

"I can't help but agree a bit. I didn't think this project would turn out so ..." He searched for the right word, but she understood nevertheless. She laughed lightly.

"I think the correct term would be consuming." They had started the conversation in English since they worked in the language all day and both were comfortable with it. Though close to no one knew, it was Ren's mother tongue.

"Are you heading to your hotel?", he asked and found this stranger very amicable. She was the same type of woman like his mother. Easy-going, funny and understanding.

"Yes, I think so, though it is still so early." She felt the need to explore, get around and let herself be carried by the masses of people that was Tokyo. Coco was at home in Hollywood, knew her way around in New York and had never been to Tokyo before. All she had were the blurry memories Kyoko had left her and the girl had looked at completely different things.

"We need to get up early tomorrow and it's almost ten already.", he reminded her.

"Ten! That's not late at all. I would think someone like you was used to late-night events."

"Well, there's no particular event going on right now, it's just a normal Thursday evening." She broke out into laughter as they reached the elevator. She pressed the downward button.

"This is Tokyo, we are talking about a mega city. Surely there must be something you can do?" She was now slightly curious. He did not strike her as the person that went clubbing every night, but his only concern seemed his quiet apartment right now.

"For some time already I have had no desire for social gatherings at nighttime." His voice was subdued and she saw that he was elsewhere. Probably thinking about Kyoko. Her leaving had taken a lot of happiness from his life. A sharp pain shot through her chest as Kyoko came to that realization as well.

Well, all the more reason for him to lighten up.

"How about at least some dinner?", she asked and her voice remained casual, though Ren stared at her with big eyes.

"Right now? I... I don't know." They had stopped in the deserted hallway.

"Oh, come on, Mister. This is not a proposal to jump from Tokyo Tower. I just asked for two hours." She laughed slightly. "In a sense I haven't been to Tokyo before, so humor the tourist in me." He nodded.

"Fine, but I choose the place."

"You're the local." She started walking again and she was already at the elevator doors, when he caught up. "I assume you drive?" The lift dinged and she stepped in with a wink and sparkle in her brown eyes.

* * *

He had decided on a bar that was both expensive enough to keep certain people out and stylish enough to have Coco enjoy a glimpse of Tokyo's young nightlife.

The interior was lit brightly in blue hues and the walls were covered in glass and mirrors. In contrast to the modern style, the furniture was made of solid wood, the gem of the place certainly the oak tree bar. Kyoko settled on a smooth bench as Ren made his way to the bar to get them drinks. It was still fairly early and they had had no trouble finding a place to sit. Both were not dressed for anything fancy, so they looked forward to some relaxed chatting and then taking their leave before the hour was too late.

So far they had not been recognized except by the doorman, who had just smiled and greeted them. The lights were low enough, so they had a chance for at least some down time. Coco's foot was tapping to the rhythm of the music that still played at medium volume.

Ren slipped into the seat across from her and handed her a tall glass with a bright orange liquid. She fished for the fruit that served as her dinner along with the plate of crackers on the table.

The evening flew along quickly, they were engrossed in the conversation that was very comfortable, since they kept it consequently on uncomplicated topics. It was already after midnight that Ren proposed they go home. It was getting very crowded by now and if they wanted out unrecognized they had to leave soon.

Both paid for their drinks and made their way to the exit, when the crown started yelling. Ren pulled Coco in a corner, when the people whistled in excitement. The reason was clear soon. Not all of the stars wanted to remain undetected, when going out. There were those, who basked in the attention they got at every corner.

So when Fuwa Sho wanted to go out, he made sure it was a public event.

Coco felt ill foreboding as the blonde rock star strode through the crowd, straight towards the bar.

"Let's leave.", Ren urged her. He was afraid what would happen should Fuwa and Coco be confronted. He observed with worry how the musician's eyes skimmed the group for possible flirts. Like a magnet, Coco pulled his gaze towards her. Ren stepped further back and tried to pull her along, but she wouldn't budge.

Sho's eyes had now settled on her and the people around them started to realize, just who she was. The whispering began and people started pulling out their cell phones. Ren waited for the explosion from either Sho or the actress. He recalled their history from before and knew it was likely that it would be her.

But Coco had other plans. She had cleansed Kyoko's soul from the influence her past with Sho had over her.

So when the man walked confidently towards her, she raised her chin a notch higher and... smiled?

"Fuwa-san? It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake, all the while clearly an American top star instead of the little girl that had chased her not-really boyfriend to Tokyo.

And Sho certainly seemed surprised by it. He was barely able to mutter a reply.

"Well then, I have work early tomorrow. It was nice to see you." With that she turned on her considerably high heels and headed towards the exit, where Ren already waited. He had decided this was her moment as soon as her demeanor had changed.

He offered her his arm and led her to his car.

"Where to?" She gave him the address and thanked him for driving her home. He himself was thinking if it was right to congratulate her for her performance. For Coco this might have been normal behaviour, he did not know how much of Kyoko's memories she carried with her. And if he was very honest, he was not sure if he wanted to change that.

"That was refreshing, a lovely place." She opened the window slightly and enjoyed the cool air. Ren couldn't help but smile.

"I think you really stunned him there." He recalled the moment. "Did you realize you spoke English?", he asked.

"I did? Well, it must be because we talked English the whole day... Guess he will be coming back for more soon." She sighed.

"How aware are you of..." He searched for the right words.

"I know Kyoko's history with him. And she has left that part behind her." She seemed satisfied.

"And now?" He did not exactly know what he was referring to.

"When I return to the USA it will be with a certain feel of triumph." He was glad they were going slow, because he felt the ache of losing Kyoko again and it clouded his eyes for a minute.

"And when will that be?" He forced himself to remain calm.

"I'll finish the movie of course, that will last more than another month."

He tried to breath steadily again.

Finally he parked in front of the sleek hotel. She unbuckled her seatbelt and smiled at him.

"Thank you for you time, Ren. I'll see you tomorrow."

And while he still muttered a 'goodnight' she got out of the car and disappeared behind the glass doors.

* * *

Okay, there'll more, but I've learned from my mistakes and won't make any promises.

I hope you still liked this.

love, cold moon


	6. July 21st: life is no game

There we go again ;)

Since I went down with some cold, I had some time to catch up with writing and thought I'd post this already.

Chapters turn out very short by now, but that is because I only work with one day per chapter and events are happening very fast now. We're getting closer to the conclusion.

Enjoy this one :)

I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

Spring turned into summer, a script slowly blossomed into a movie.

The shooting went well so far. The actors worked well together and all of them reached new heights of skill. There's was no questioning the origin of the leap in ability. The lead actors pulled everyone along to be as convincing as possible. Both of them spent a lot of time off-set with the others and discussed scenes, reactions and characters.

Coco in particular worked hard to have the others match her performance and she also spent a lot of time with Ren. Since their night out, they got along a great deal better and it showed in the atmosphere in the studio.

Ren for his part had accepted the fact that Coco and Kyoko were two different people. As soon as that had happened he could watch Coco and Nigel interact with the ease that came with a long relationship. The was no jealousy. Only the still resident pain in his heart that reminded him of his loss. How he longed for Kyoko sometimes.

He breathed in and out as he prepared for the next scene.

In the script they had developed to the point, where his character Sakomo and the sister of his great love, Sayuri, had established a well functioning relationship. Their friendship had changed both of them into stronger people. Today's shoot would present the turning point of the movie and also the beginning of the conclusion.

The director called for positions and Ren felt Sakomo at the corners of his mind.

"Action!"

Sakomo was walking down the street, when he heard someone call his name.

"Sakomo! I searched for you. Where have you been?" Sayuri had jogged down the road and skipped to a stop. She had been working in the pond, because there was water all over her jeans. They fell into step easily.

"I was just heading for a walk. I saw Kohane earlier. She was looking at dresses." His voice was soft.

"White dresses?", Sayuri asked. He nodded and she put a hand on his arm for comfort.

They now walked down a small alleyway that led to the park.

"I'm sorry, Sakomo." He nodded again and silence fell upon them for a long time. They just rounded a corner, when both of them stopped in their tracks. There sitting on a bench, was a couple immersed in each other's presence and making out.

"You piece of filth!", Sayuri called out and before anyone realized what happened, she had ripped her sister's fiancee from the other woman. Everyone knew Sayuri was not as gentle or soft spoken as her sister, but her courage right there surprised all of them.

"You're cheating on my sister? The woman you want to marry?", she screamed at him. But Ruka was too stunned to really process the happenings. When he gathered his wits, he carefully raised his hands in a disarming gesture.

"You and I both know that it was an arranged engagement. No need to explode all over the place." He tried for a calming tone, but failed miserably. "My parents agreed that it's alright as well."

"Don't you have any moral backbone on your own? You know, I'll tell Kohane about this. Consider the engagement as nullified." With that she turned on her heels and walked off.

Sakomo threw one last look at the man and his affair and then made to follow Sayuri, who was about to confront her sister.

"Cut!", the director called and all of the actors blinked slightly. Especially Hamamoto Kenji, who portrayed Ruka needed a moment to recover from the argument.

"That was good work, guys. I think we'll finish for tonight.", Nigel added. He made his way over to Coco and slipped an arm around her shoulder. "There was a call, while you were shooting. You mom wants you to call back." Ren looked at them with widened eyes. Mom? As far as he knew, Coco was a character born from Kyoko even though she was independent now. But usually she shouldn't have a mother. He continued to follow the conversation subtly.

"Did she say what it was about?" Coco had gathered her handbag and pulled out her phone.

"Well, she seems to be looking for a model for her new campaign and …"

"I'll just call her, I suppose you'll need some more time to wrap up. See you later, love." They exchanged a brief kiss and she walked down the hallway to the lounge. Ren couldn't help his curiosity and followed.

Coco settled in one of the armchairs in the deserted room and hit one number on her phone. On speed dial. She put it to her ear and waited for a minute, then someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello there, Dad. How are you? … Yes, I am sorry I did not call earlier... Indeed, very busy. … Nigel is doing great, he says hello, by the way." There was a longer pause.

"Yes, I've met him, we work together. … He's brilliant, you're right. … Very talented. You should see how all the women fawn over him, he definitely takes after you." Ren was not sure what to think. His brain had already reached a conclusion, but he was still unsure. He continued to listen from his spot behind the corner. Coco seemed to be talking to her mother now.

"I am fine, really, it really isn't as scary as I thought it would be. Everyone is very nice. … Yes, you know I'd love to do a commercial with your company again. … As long as I don't have to act in dad's action movies. … Yeah, we won't stay here much longer. Nigel's almost finished, I think. We have maybe three more scenes to shoot. … Dinner on the first? Yeah, I'm sure we can manage, Maybe I can make the potatoes that you like. ..."

Ren had heard enough. He strode into the room, just as Coco was finishing the phone call. He ripped the device from her hand before she could protest and as he put it to his ear, he heard the cheery voice of his own mother wish Coco a goodnight before she hung up. The line went dead and Ren and Coco stood there, facing each other, the phone still in the tall actor's hand.

For a while none of them said anything. Then Ren handed her the phone back. She wordlessly put it in her pocket.

"So you call the Hizuris your parents." His voice was calm, but it was deceiving. He had no reason to get that worked up about it, no one knew he was their son, so he had to think of a reason that explained his reaction.

"You don't." Her words hit him like an arrow. She knew. She knew and didn't... Didn't what? He wondered what he had expected. Why he felt so betrayed at the moment.

"Sorry?" He tried to stall for time. She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think I have to explain. They _are_ your parents."

"And you didn't think it would be worth a notice." His voice was accusing.

"Why? Tell my why Coco should tell you?" He took a step back. "Coco does not know you. And she thought she did you a favor by keeping up you charade."

"Charade? That's rich! If there's anyone with a charade that'll be you!" His voice had risen and now she was ready to go all out as well.

"I don't think so, you have no right to blame _me_ for anything!"

"Oh really! As far as I'm concerned, you're the reason that Kyoko is gone. You stole her life. So just drop the act and get her back!" He was now positively screaming. She looked as if slapped for a second, then recovered quickly.

"Drop the act? Me? You wouldn't dare either!" He looked at her oddly. "I know everything. I spoke with your parents and the president. I met your friends in America and I know that you are simply scared because things might change. Just get yourself together and crawl out from beneath the rock you've hidden under." She picked up her handbag and made her way to the door. She stopped again and turned slightly.

"Why should Kyoko come out, when the person she admires most does not dare to take that step as well? So much for setting an example." Then she left.

She ran into Yashiro on her way out, who seemed to have gathered enough to know that there was a ticking bomb in the lounge. He took her arm.

"Who is he?", he asked softly. She snorted.

"As if he'd ever tell." He watched as she walked further down the hall and finally vanished. Carefully the manager stepped into the lounge and found his charge in one of the chairs, elbows on his knees and face in his hands.

He looked up, when he heard the noise and grimaced as he saw his manager.

"I guess it's time for a story, Yukihito."

* * *

Probably quite boring... Sorry. At least you have the outlook on the relevation of Ren identity. So stay tuned.

Love, Cold Moon


	7. July 22nd:the world comes crumbling down

There you go! After the fight in the last chapter I am still not finished ruining every relationship :D

Enjoy this one as well.

I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

Coco and Nigel walked the halls of LME. There was silence as they were both immersed in their own thoughts that mainly concerned the events of yesterday evening.

Nigel was more or less fuming. He couldn't believe that Tsuruga Ren, who he had come to like in the last few weeks, had accused Coco of stealing Kyoko's life without sympathy. Didn't he know, how it had been Kyoko's idea? Didn't he know, how much Coco struggled? Didn't he know anything? He grabbed for Coco's hand and was reassured by the warmth he found there.

He halted and turned towards her.

"Whatever he said, I doesn't matter. I know you're a good person and I love you because you are not selfish and not cruel. You are truly light and I am so happy that you want to share your life with me."

She looked genuinely touched and a stray tear ran down her face. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

"I love you, Nigel. I really do." He wrapped his arms around her and they remained like that for a while.

"Come on, we should wrap up that movie and then we'll go home. I want to continue the wedding preparations with mom." He laughed and let himself be pulled along to the set.

When they arrived the director walked up to them.

"Ren has just left. He finished his scene with Kanae and said he had an important appointment." She looked confused at the change of plans and led them to a screen. "The scene they shot was good, just take a look." She pushed a button and the three of them could see Kohane and Sakomo kissing and falling into bed. The scene developed further until it was clear what would happen. Then there was a cut and the couple was lying in the dark room, covered by the sheets. Through a window they could see the rain, its sound the only noise aside from their breathing.

Sakomo turned to his side and looked at her. He tried for a smile, but it seemed forced.

"That was really good, right?" After weeks of chasing this woman, his dream had finally come true. She nodded.

"Yeah... good." Tears started running down her face and Sakomo let himself fall on his back again, staring up at the dark ceiling.

"It isn't right.", he said softly. After all he realized that this woman wasn't for him.

"We got it wrong.", she agreed, still crying softly. The scene faded.

The director looked at Nigel and Coco and they smiled.

"That was very good. I liked the moment, when they realized that they were on the wrong track." Nigel agreed.

"So, we were supposed to shoot the last scene today. Where is Tsuruga?"

"Press conference." They all turned and saw Takarada Lory in the doorway.

"Press conference?", Coco asked. She felt a slow feeling of dread settle in he stomach as he nodded.

"Starts in five minutes. Room C36. You can still make it." His gaze solely remained on Coco and she felt Kyoko urge her to go. She took off without comment.

* * *

Ren still couldn't believe what he was about to do. Outside were at least twenty reporters, waiting for his statement. He knew his parents had established a video connection. He was about to expose himself to the world. And all of that, because a woman he didn't really know challenged him.

But she had been right in one aspect. He _was_ scared. He _was_ hiding.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Yashiro. It was time. The president arrived as well and together the three men walked out to the small stage, where the took a seat behind the desk.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We thank you to have arrived on such a short notice, but I have no doubt that this will be satisfactory for you.", Lory opened. He then nodded at Ren, who cleared his throat.

"Good morning from me as well." He smiled and heard a woman sigh. Inwardly he rolled his eyes. "I am here today to make an important announcement. One that should have been made years ago." He inhaled deeply. "I am sure you are all aware that Tsuruga Ren is only a stage name. I am about to reveal my true identity." The room was in shock. For a second no one spoke a word and Ren skimmed the crowd carefully, assessing their emotions. A tiny noise made his gaze drift to the door and his breath halted as he saw the slim form of the one person that motivated this whole happening. His eyes never left her as he continued.

"Years ago, when I was a teenager, I was angry, frustrated and unhappy. I believed I had to remain in my parents shadow forever. They were not at fault, being truly loving and kind, but they couldn't give me what I really needed. Acknowledgment that was not based on my heritage." He paused for a moment and then lowered his eyes in shame. "I strayed from the path that was right, I got into trouble and caused trouble. I was completely out of control. Things went downhill fast and soon my parents were swamped and I can't blame them. It wouldn't be long and I'd get in serious trouble with the law." He let the information settle in and looked at the president for reassurance.

"What happened?", one young female asked. She looked genuinely concerned, her dark eyes full of sympathy.

"I received an offer from one of my parent's old friends. He gave me the opportunity to leave everything behind, my family, my name, my troubles. He said it would be hard work, but I could try for myself, not benefit of someone else's fame. I agreed. I came from America to Tokyo and overnight Tsuruga Ren was born. In a long process the character was carefully crafted and soon started to become a successful actor. I made a promise that I wouldn't reveal my true name until I had surpassed my father by my own strength."

"And you managed that now?" Ren smiled sadly.

"Actually that happened years ago already, but I was... scared. Scared of the reactions and what would happen, so I remained Tsuruga Ren the whole time." He was almost there, only a small name and he would have succeeded. He looked at Coco and saw she was smiling, but her eyes were weeping.

"Will you tell us your real name, Tsuruga-san?" the reporters sat up straighter.

"My name was... is Hizuri Kuon." A gasp went through the crowd. "Yes, son of Hizuri Kuu and his wife Juliena."

* * *

Kyoko watched as the reporters almost fell over themselves to ask Ren … Kuon questions. She retreated further from the room, even though she felt his gaze in her back. He had seen her.

Her heart battled for dominance with her mind and she felt Coco resting deep inside herself, waiting for when she would be needed again.

"Kyoko!" She turned at his call and her vision blurred with tears for a second. She was not able to deal with this. She had never been as strong as him or Coco, she couldn't face the person she still truly loved.

So she ran. She more or less shoved Coco to the surface to take over and hid behind the strong woman she had crafted.

Kuon noticed the change immediately and stopped. This wasn't Kyoko anymore. For the wonderful time of a few seconds he had seen Mogami Kyoko, beautiful and shining. She was not gone yet! There was still hope.

Coco saw the recognition in his eyes and felt sorry for him.

"She can't, not yet." She then turned and left for the exit, leaving him bare in the hallway.

For a few seconds he didn't move. She was walking away. She couldn't, not now. He had been so close, she needed to return. She was already out of the glass doors of LME, when he finally started to catch up.

"Coco!", he screamed. "Let me talk to her." He ignored the odd looks he received as he ran after her into the streets of Tokyo. The sudden noise assaulted his ears and he needed a second for orientation. She had already crossed the wide road and continued to jog ahead on the other side, gaining more and more ground.

He couldn't let her get away, not now, not ever. He ran after her.

The pedestrian traffic lights switched to red again as soon as he stepped on the road and the cars left and right started moving again. Completely taken off-guard he looked to his left and saw a car approaching way too fast, its horn honking. The distance closed quickly.

* * *

The young driver screamed as her car impacted on him. She heard the 'thunk' as his body was thrown over the roof, before he fell to the concrete, his head bleeding and his limbs twisted in an odd angle.

She finally managed to stop the car and got out.

"Oh my god." The sight nearly made her gag. Bile rose in her throat as she fought to keep her lunch down to help the handsome man. She had just returned from one year abroad and it was one of her first times driving again. She was close to hysteria. Around her others had stopped as well.

"Someone call an ambulance.", she cried out as she felt the erratic pulse of the victim. He was in bad shape. "Please stay awake, I'm so sorry.", she begged, but his eyes already were closing.

* * *

Coco had made it to a shopping mall, where she got lost in the crowd and now rested in a small cafe. She was glad to have gotten rid of her pursuer, but knew she would not be able to evade him for long. At least tomorrow, when work started again, they had to face each other.

She already knew she would do everything to protect Kyoko, but she became more and more confused by the situation. Again the questions whether she did the right thing came up.

She was pulled from her musings, when her mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Coco? It's Lory Takarada. There's been an accident."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Didn't do that in a long time. Will Ren survive the accident? How will Coco and Kyoko react? Will the author ever stop with her silly questions?

The answers will be i the next chapter... hopefully soon.

I would appreciate reviews ;)

Love Cold Moon


	8. July 23rd: there is no rest from grief

Here you go, another chapter, next one will be the last one. ENJOY!

I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

Coco stared at the bottom of the white plastic cup, where a few last drops of her third coffee remained. She twirled the brown liquid around and her eyes watered for the thousandth time that night. Her vision blurred.

After a while she fought for calming breathes and sat straighter again. Her back ached from spending hours in the blue plastic chairs in the hallway in front of the intensive care unit doors. By now it was well beyond three in the morning, the surgery was taking ages.

She felt like screaming. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. When she came to Japan, things were not supposed to get this messy and they shouldn't have blown up in their faces. She had been happy and finally felt better and now...

"Coco-san?" She jumped slightly, when she was addressed. She was so absorbed in her pain that she had not heard the doors open. She got up and turned to face the doctor, who looked as tired and worn as she felt.

"Is he out of surgery?", she asked and felt another tear slip down her cheek. The aged face in front of her told her the answer.

"We tried to keep him stable, but the damage was severe. His body is failing him. We could not continue."

"And you wont try again.", she whispered brokenly.

"He would not survive another surgery. All we can do is lessen the pain."

"But he won't survive this way either." The doctor took her hand. In silent comfort and she felt strangely detached for a second. "Is he awake?"

"He is aware of his surroundings, but we fear he might not be very responsive. But should you decide to stay with him, he would surely benefit from your presence."

She nodded. "I will be there for him as long as I need to be." She turned to the other occupants in the hallway and bowed her head. "I will go to him."

The doctor acknowledged her decision and motioned for her to follow. Together they entered the closed section and walked down the dimly lit hallways.

"Doctor..?"

"Yes, Coco-san?" She struggled for words.

"How..." She choked on the question. "How long?"

"Considering all the damage to his vital organs, we can't promise more than an hour."

She bit back a scream, instead it came out as a strangled moan. "We wanted to … We wanted a life together. We had a date for our wedding. I can't believe he's leaving me."

"I am very sorry. Come, there's still time to tell him how much he means to you." She followed the doctor. Finally they stopped in front of a door with a small glass window. Coco caught a gaze from the broken body inside and pushed open the barrier.

"Nigel!", she gasped hurried to her fiancé's bedside, taking in his face. His eyes had been closed, but opened at the sound of her voice.

"Coco." It was so silent, a mere breath. She heard it nonetheless and grasped his hand, mindful of the IV patch. And she cried.

* * *

Time flew by. Coco felt him leaving, his strength fading.

"Nigel, what am I going to do?", she asked brokenly. She loved this man, loved his caring and gentle nature. Loved his genius with words, his silent or vocal support, his loyalty and his humor. He had melted his way into her cold and fearful heart and made sure she always felt protected. "Without you, I am lost in this world." Her eyes found his and a tiny smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"There's no one as strong as you are." He made pauses between the words and she had to listen hard to hear them, but his reassurance filled her with courage.

"But that is because of you. You are my best friend and the person I love the most. What is there left for me?"

"Kyoko there.", he answered and gradually his speech blurred. He had lost control of his facial muscle and saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. Life isn't pretty, and neither is death, Coco thought. She focused to understand his words. "You still've to … look after 'er. 'n she'll look … after you." They remained in silence for another moment.

"Coco. 'm tired.", he murmured. And she knew this was goodbye "Love you.", he ground out. She took his head in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. Her tears veiled her vision, but she blinked them away to gaze into his eyes once more.

"I love you Nigel. I love you so much." Carefully she kissed his lips. "I will never forget. There isn't another person on this world as kind as you." Another kiss, this time to his cheek. His eyes closed finally. She pressed her lips to his eyelids. "I love you." She willed him to hear her, but he was already asleep.

Ten minutes later Nigel Murphy took his last breath, leaving behind a woman, who did not know what to do without him.

* * *

The next hours were filled with organization and planning. Nigel was to be buried in Ireland, his home country. Susan had been working non-stop to cancel any appointment and all the while making sure Coco at least ate something. The young actress retreated completely, becoming unresponsive and lost in her grief.

The shooting had come to a stop, all of the actors understood Coco's refusal to just leave her room. They themselves were grieving from the loss. Nigel had been always present at the set and had tried his best to support everyone, may it be cast or crew. He would be sorely missed. And to give everyone time to recover from the shock the final scene from _Waterlily_ remained un-shot. Right now, other things had more priority.

It was now five in the afternoon and Coco sat in the spacious hotel room. The modern design felt colder than with her best friend around, the curtains covered the vast windows and the light was dim. It felt like a tomb, suffering reeked the air and the atmosphere was oppressive.

There was a knock on the door, but the actress did not show any indication that she had heard it. She stared unseeingly at the coffee table that was still littered with scripts and papers filled with notes in a messy handwriting.

"Coco? Can I come in?" Susan's voice sounded muffled from outside the room and again Coco made no move to answer. Finally the manager gave up and silence again returned. Sunset came and went, not that Coco had noticed. He legs and arms felt stiff, her feet cramping from sitting in the same position so long. She did not acknowledge her body's protest.

Again a knock on the door. And this time it was opened. The visitor cast a quick glance around the room and then moved towards the still figure on the couch. The soft cushions bent beneath his weight as he settled down next to her, offering nothing but silent companionship.

It was ages later that she broke the silence.

"I'm lost." She tore her gaze away from the proof that Nigel Murphy had been in this room only thirty hours ago and turned empty eyes to Kuon.

"I know. I am so sorry for your loss." His face held nothing but sympathy and she felt herself giving in to the comfort he was willing to give. His arms encircled her and she closed her eyes, even though that did not stop the tears from falling.

Kuon merely remained by her side. Coco, in an unexpected and strange way, had become his friend and seeing her so broken now tore at him. This woman loved Nigel Murphy so much. He was not sure if he had ever encountered such sadness before. Even when Kyoko had left, he had had the knowledge that she was still within this world. His own pain could not compare to hers. And that was what made it possible for him to give her support. He would not try to downplay her sadness, would simply stay with her while she suffered.

He thought back to the moment he had received the news of the accident. After his encounter with Kyoko and the near-accident with the car on the road outside LME, he had realized that he could not chase Kyoko through Tokyo. It had been a close call, only a few paces slower and he would have been in the hospital. He had skidded to a stop and taken a moment to _think_. Finally he had opted to calling Lory. He had reasoned that the president should get into contact with Coco to make sure she was safe as well.

The president had picked up the phone in a solemn mood and had explained that he was on the way to the hospital to see Coco and that it was bad. Kuon at first had been confused and panicked, but after Lory had cleared the misunderstanding a new horror had settled in.

And in the middle of the night, Lory had called again. To tell him that Nigel had passed away due to the extent of his injuries.

Kuon could not help but feel deep shame. It should have been him, he thought. Nigel was not the one, who had crossed the road in such a reckless fashion. It had been him. Nigel had walked, while the light had been perfectly green, not after it had flashed to red. Kuon had been chasing a ghost and had not paid attention to his surroundings, but he had gotten away with a minor fright.

Nigel though, kind, caring, talented Nigel was gone - even if he had minded the rules perfectly. Life just was not fair at all, Kuon thought.

And now, hours later, he held the young woman to make sure she would not fall apart. After all, it was all he could do.

* * *

"Tsuruga-san... Hizuri-san? Wake up, please." Kuon blinked and suddenly looked up in Susan's face. He sat up in shock. He had fallen asleep. A quick glance confirmed his fear. Coco was no longer there.

"She took the plane to Ireland, a couple of hours ago. But she told me to thank you. She is grateful for the support and comfort you gave her last night." Susan smiled sadly. "She appeared collected and determined to me. I am hopeful, she will not break down completely."

He acknowledged he words with a nod. Coco needed time to bury her beloved and grieve alongside his family. He did not know, when he would see her again, but that was fine for now. He would be there, waiting for when his friend would need him once more.

* * *

So, I did not kill Kuon... But I did fool you for a second. It was quite hard to write this chapter, especially the aftermath. I've come to like Nigel as a character very much, it was sad to see him pass away.

I hope to see you in the next chapter, I am just putting some finishing touches to it.

Love, Cold Moon


	9. November 9th: moving on

So this is it, "Behind these Hazel Eyes", the final chapter. After years it's finished. I hope you enjoy it and the ending is satisfactory for you.

I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

The summer came and went. The temperature became hot and then dropped again. The rain abated as well. August, September and October passed and the excitement around Tsuruga Ren's true identity settled down again.

_Waterlily_ was still missing the final scene, but no one had the heart to pick it up again or conclude it without Coco. Her sudden departure had stirred some curiosity, but LME's influence and the distraction with the_ identity scanda_l, as it was dubbed, prevented a major uproar.

Still, no one had seen Coco in Japan ever since the accident and Kuon had to admit to himself that it would probably take years for that to change.

For him, life still sorely lacked Kyoko's presence, but he had come to terms with that. His love for her was still strong, but the fire had been dulled in the face of Coco's loss. He did not want to possess her any more, he felt he could breathe even without her. He would never be as strong with her absent from his life, but true and healthy love does not destroy, but gives strength and support.

But there had also been positive changes. He had picked up communication with his parents again and even though they never discussed Kyoko or Coco, their relationship improved vastly. It made him more happy than he had thought.

Furthermore, the uproar around him during the _identity_ _scandal_ had boosted his career once again. The movie awards at the end of the year held the promise of a few prizes for him.

Now it was November and Kuon had just returned from an outdoor shooting, crossing through the entrance hall.

"Hizuri-san?" A young woman, he knew her from Lory's office, approached him. "The president requests your presence in conference room 023 on level eight. He said it's important and your should head straight up." She bowed as he thanked her. His course was now altered slightly and he made a beeline to the lifts. It was not unusual for the president to ask for him like that so his thoughts did not linger on the encounter for long.

But when he knocked and opened the door to the room, he was stunned. A young woman, he would recognize her anywhere, with black hair and a small frame, stood in front of the window, looking out at the busy streets.

"You're back.", he stated softly, obviously surprised, but also slightly nervous. She had been gone so long. To see Coco again was something he had looked forward to for a long time.

"I want to complete the movie." He nodded in agreement even though she couldn't see him. He had had an idea what she intended. Finishing her fiancé's work. She continued. "I want to do it to honor Nigel... and Coco." Here Kuon was startled. Honor Coco? No one woud speak of themselves in the third person. That could only mean one thing.

"Kyoko?", he asked carefully. Could it be? The actress turned around and he found her amber eyes. Amber. The contacts were gone, hidden behind hazel had been the golden, honey, beautiful eyes all along. This was Kyoko.

"She is gone now. She asked me to set her free. To be with Nigel." She was obviously still saddened by the loss of her friend, her sister in spirit. Following the urge to comfort her, he walked towards her and opened his arms.

And to his intense joy, she did not hesitate. His arms closed around her.

"I am not scared anymore, Kuon.", she spoke against his chest. "I think Coco left me some of her courage. I'm ready now, if you'll still have me."

His arms tightened around her.

"Always, Kyoko." She pulled back and looked at him again. "I want to share my life with you, it's been dull since you left. I couldn't imagine rejecting you now. After all this time, my love for you has only become stronger." His eyes shone with sincerity, his gaze soft and gentle.

The smile that spread across her face was full of happiness.

"And I love you, too. I was scared and I ran in my fear, but now I know that I have nothing to be afraid of as long as you're with me." He confession warmed his soul, like the ray of sunshine she had always been for him.

He bent down and rested his forehead against hers for a minute, both enjoying the deepening connection. Then he took her head in both his hands and angled it slightly to kiss her. And they knew it was right. It was good. They did not feel fireworks, but deep peace and caring. And their kiss tasted like a promise.

"I will remain by your side, Kyoko. Whatever you decide, I'll support you. So... now let's see that Sayuri and Sakomo also receive their happy ending.", he said softly.

"Thank you, we'll make the ending worth of Nigel's novel."

And after months, the script was picked up again and _Waterlily_ would reach its conclusion.

* * *

Three years later

The rain fell softly, as gentle as rain could only be on the green island. The lush fields that covered the rolling hills, were separated by low stone walls, only discontinued in their endless lines by wooden gates. On the horizon the sky was already illuminated again, the spread of clouds was only thin and the day was bright even through the continuous rainfall.

In the slight valley lay a little village, a collection of a few cottages and farms, a chapel, a pub, a grocery store and a garage. It was one of the places that few tourists ever visited, but if they stumbled upon the congregation, they would marvel at the peaceful magic the place radiated.

In the well kept, narrow streets an old spirit still resided.

It became apparent in the way the villagers interacted, the appreciation for the land they lived on and the gruff, but warm welcome, when guests crossed their threshold.  
It was in the abandoned stone cottage in the hills.  
In the ancient remnants of early cultures and in the old stories.

And finally it remained in the old graveyard that was in the outskirts of the village. Old and withered headstones stuck out of the damp ground at odd angles, the carved-in names long grown over with lichens and moss. Flowers littered the graves, blooming silently in the presence of the deceased.

It was not a large area, but in the backmost part of the small churchyard, there were two people, a man and a woman, standing in front of a grave. The stone was made of gray granite, raw and unpolished. The name was written in black metal letters. _Nigel Murphy. You will be missed. _Beneath it stood an old blessing.

And in front of the stone stood a picture frame, waterproof material protecting the photo that was already slightly faded by the sun. A young man with a bright smile, his arm around the waist of a raven-haired woman, who had an obvious Asian background. But their gazes were not turned to the photographer as they stood in a field of poppies. Their eyes were locked, displaying the love that tied them together plainly.

The couple standing in front of the picture looked at the touching display of affection. Then the woman bent down with slight difficulty and placed a bouquet of white carnations next to the frame.

"Goodbye Nigel.", she whispered softly. "Goodbye Coco." She struggled to put her feelings into words. What she finally said was not, yet was, enough. "Thank you, my friends. Rest well, I know you are together now." She stepped back and looked at her partner, who had paid his respects silently as he did every time they came here. He pulled her into his arms, the petite body leaning against his chest and rested his hands on her already considerably rounded belly.

Kuon and Kyoko walked away after a last glance to the grave and left the churchyard hand in hand. They knew, somewhere, Coco and Nigel were smiling.

* * *

So this was my first and probably only Skip Beat! story. I am very happy to have completed it, and going by the response I received, I am allowed to be a tiny bit proud I think. I tried very hard to change this story for the better, this is after all the second draft.

I have currently no plans for another Skip Beat! fanfiction, I hope to finish my Tears-Triology and then I have a whole carload of ideas for Star Wars. Right now, I am not sure if I am up to the challenge, but I would love to write something for LesMiserables since I have been very inpired by a story lately (check out the stories from Kenwoody).

I really hope you liked the story and I thank all those who put up with my updating habits, I know it's been horrible. As soon as Decisive Tears is complete, I won't upload anything that is not written down to the end already. I won't subject you to this torture again.

I would also like to thank everyone, who put this story or me on alert or marked it as a favorite. And most of all, I thank those, who reviewed. For an author a review is the most gratifying thing I believe. So, you really made my day!

I hope to see you again in one of my other stories! And also, I hope, you'll continue to enjoy FanFiction. The human imagination is incredible, so we should nuture it.

Take care, may God bless you all! Love, Cold Moon


End file.
